Hanyou
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: When Inu-Yasha dies, he leaves behind a woefull Kagome. But Kagome meets someone very familiar in her class. Now with her new friend she is on another hunt for the jewel with her old and new friends. R


Hanyou

Authors note: Yes, the writer of When Worlds Collide is adding a breath taking new fan fiction. Come to me my fans 0o I'm just joking. I just hope you love this fiction! For those of you who don't know what Hanyou means, it means Half Demon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inu-Yasha had Kagome on his back with Miroku, Shippo, and Sango on his trail. Kagura had just stolen the final piece, the only thing keeping Naraku from being full demon, from Kagome. And now they were on their wits end trying to reach Naraku before Kagura.

They finally reached a castle that Kagura had just flown over. Inu-Yasha was kind of nervous because he knew that the battle would be much harder when Naraku was full demon. They all got through the castle doors in time to see Naraku giving Kagura the rest of the jewel so she could put it together for him. Naraku turned to Inu-Yasha as Inu-Yasha tried to tell Kagome to stay back.

"Inu-Yasha, my life long dream was to become full demon. Defeating you, as Naraku other then Onigumo will be satisfying. You have only been a menace to me my whole journey for the jewel. Now..."

Naraku then turned to Kagura to see her hold the complete shikon no tama in her hand and muttering something.

"You fool! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

And with that Kagura screamed out her wish, her one wish she had waited months to try and complete.

"I wish that bitch Kikyo would drop dead!'

Then the jewel went up in the air, and, poof, disappeared. Kagome smiled stupidly as a cry of a girl could be heard throughout the castle. Inu-Yasha's jaw was nearly on the floor and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were just plain speechless. Naraku's face turned to rage.

"Wench! What did you do that for? That was my only chance!"

But it was Kagura's turn to talk.

"For month's that dumb Kikyo women has been nothing but a pain in the side for me. Kikyo this, Kikyo that. Any way's, your rein' s over Naraku, or should I say, Onigumo?"

"My rein is just beginning you wench, and you aren't in it."

Naraku then took a black ball that looked like a pearl and smashed it on the floor. Almost at once Kagura disappeared into a pile of dust that blew away in the wind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku turned once again towards Inu-Yasha to speak to him.

"I may not be able to be full demon, but I am sure I can beat you anyways."

Inu-Yasha grinned as he pulled out his sword, the mighty Tetsuiga. He headed straight for Naraku but Naraku made no attempt to fight back. It was like he had his mind on something else. Inu-Yasha looked at Naraku to see he was staring at Kagome who was behind Inu-Yasha. His eyes grew wide with horror, he knew that Naraku wasn't going to fight Inu-Yasha, but he was going to use him, use Kagome to use Inu-Yasha for something else. Or maybe Kagome was just an easier way for Naraku to kill Inu-Yasha. But before Inu-Yasha could stop running and turn back to get Kagome, Naraku just jumped over Inu-Yasha's head and grabbed Kagome.

"First Ill kill the one you love most. I've herd it makes you a better battler."

Inu-Yasha threw his sword away.

"Inu-Yasha! No! Get your sword back, please!"

Kagomes' pitiful cries rang throughout the castle. Inu-Yasha knew he had to save Kagome, even if it meant his own demise. If he turned full demon he could defeat Naraku, but he would surely die afterwards.

And with that, Inu-Yasha turned full demon and attacked Naraku. It was a hand-to-hand combat; Inu-Yasha was swiping deadly blows mindlessly missing, while Naraku made accurate gashes throughout Inu-Yasha's body.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Finally Inu-Yasha's claws made contact with Naraku. Naraku did die, but Inu-Yasha was finally feeling the gashes from Naraku, and was slowing down. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground, gasping for air. Miroku and Sango were already celebrating and didn't notice Inu-Yasha on the ground. Kagome picked up the Tetsuiga and ran to Inu-Yasha. She laid the mighty sword on his chest as he regained what little consciousness he had left.

"Kagome...You gotta know, I have always loved you, and I always will..."

And with Inu-Yasha's last words he grabbed Kagome's head and pulled her down to kiss her. Kagome stayed down with him until his last breath came. A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at Inu-Yasha's lifeless body. She bent down and kissed him one last time as she whispered her final words to him.

"And I will always love you..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miroku and Sango buried Inu-Yasha by the tree where he had been pinned. At least there, in the future Kagome could still have him close. And his body wouldn't be paved over or built over. Kagome didn't have the heart to stick around. After Inu-Yasha's death, Kagome went home, promising the others to return a couple times a week.

At home Kagome didn't bother going to school the first few days. All she did was cry and stay at home. She could only think about the times she had had with Inu-Yasha. Their intimate moments, their funny moments...Just about every hour they had together.

After three days of moping around the house, and scaring her family, she decided it was time to go back to school, for the first time, in a long time...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was a hard decision but Kagome decided that it was about time she tried to live out her life. After all, Inu-Yasha sacrificed his life so Kagome could have hers. He would have wanted Kagome to be happy. He would have wanted it to be this way.

Kagome heaved a sigh of sorrow as she headed out the door. It was going to seem awkward, going to school everyday, and having to catch up on all the work. The work, even thinking about all the work she would have to catch up on made her tremble.

About half way to school, her three friends met her and had a lot of questions the

Kagome tried to answer quickly.

"What did having SARS feel like? Are you ok now? How's your supposive boyfriend?"

Kagome was starting to feel better until the final question.

"My boyfriend died, trying to save me..."

Once again tears rolled down her face, though Kagome tried to hide them from her friends. One of Kagome's friends put her hand on Kagome's shoulder as she spoke to her.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. But you still have Houjo! Maybe you should talk to him. He loves you, and you love him.... don't you?"

Kagome nearly exploded with rage at her friends' words. She stopped, turned around and started screaming at her friends.

"The only man that ever loved me was Inu-Yasha. The only man I have ever loved was Inu-Yasha. But he's gone now. I swear, I will never love anyone other then him."

And with that Kagome stormed off, running towards the school, leaving her friends speechless and confused.

"Was it something I said?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

As she reached the school Kagome felt another hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Houjo looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Kagome...what's wrong? I spoke to your friends and their worried about you, and so am I..."

Kagome looked up at him and responded, almost in a whisper.

"Look, Houjo. Its not because of you, but I'm really not looking for a relationship now.... ok?"

So Kagome pushed away from him and went through the school doors. Leaving Houjo dumbfounded behind her.

Kagome just went to her first class classroom. When she got there the classroom was empty except for her teacher. She looked at the clock mounted on the wall; she was a half hour early, exactly like Sota told her. The teacher smiled at her and started to talk to her.

"I'm so glad you are back Ms.Higurashi. Me and all your other teachers have decided to get you another student to help you catch up. Unfortunately, only one other student had the same subjects as you, his name is Hanyou."

Kagome gave her teacher a confused look and the teacher answered the question.

"Yes, a strange name, I know, but it's not his real name. His parents left him when he was 8 years old. He had to grow up on the streets alone. He was recently adopted, yet he still doesn't trust anyone, and is known to be bull headed. But I'm sure he will be capable of showing you your work. Oh and the name Hanyou was his street name because of his fighting, half demon yet still human. No one knows his real name except for him, and he isn't showing signs of telling us anytime soon. Some people say he doesn't remember. But any ways, carrying on. Hanyou. Come out and meet Kagome please.

Kagome got an eerie feeling she was being watched. She turned around to a boy, who's face was hidden in the shadows leaning on the classrooms door frame.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hanyou, this is Kagome, if you help her catch up Ill pass you. Kagome, this is Hanyou, maybe you could help him out with getting better grades? Ok, Ill leave you two alone so you can get to know each other."

The boy stepped out of the shadows and Kagome looked him up and down. He had long black hair just above his waist. He had Black eyes. He reminded her so much of someone she knew. Then it hit her.

"So your Hanyou..."

The boy stared at her a bit before he answered.

"Yeah...what of it?"

Kagome started crying tears of joy when she got the answer she was looking for. Hanyou had to be the reincarnation of Inu-Yasha. It made sense. She was Inu-Yasha's girlfriends reincarnation, and then Inu-Yasha himself would come back as.... Hanyou.

Hanyou's eyes got wide as he exclaimed.

"Wha?!?!? No don't cry..."

Kagome smiled. She couldn't stop herself. She ran over and hugged Hanyou. Hanyou turned red. When Kagome hugged him something fell to the ground. Hanyou went to get it but Kagome picked it up first. It was a necklace, the very same necklace that Inu-Yasha wore around his neck. Kagome put the necklace on her chest, holding close to her heart.

"YO! Give that back! That is a heirloom that belonged to my great, great, great, great, great uncle..."

Kagome stared at him.

"Inu-Yasha right? And your grand father was Sesshomaru..."

Hanyou looked confused as he nodded his head.

"But...Hey! How, how did you know that?"

Kagome grinned as she playfully tossed Hanyou the necklace. She walked over to Hanyou.

"Then I guess we should talk over dinner? Oh, and the homework too."

Kagome added, pointing to the pile of work on the desk. Hanyou blushed then smiled.

"I guess we should."

And with that Hanyou leaned over as Kagome pulled on the pieces of hair that hung in front of his ears gently, and went on the tips of her toes as they kissed. Kagome then started to walk away.

"We have fifteen minuets left, lets go outside and talk some more..."

As she walked away a hand grasped hers, it was Hanyou. When they got outside all the people who were early, especially Houjo and Kagomes' friends were staring but Hanyou and Kagome didn't care.

Kagome looked up at the sky as she thought to herself.

"It may not be the way you planned it but now we can truly always love each other."

Hanyou looked down at the grinning Kagome and started to think to himself.

"I may have only known her a few minutes, but it feels like I have known her all my life. Its like a piece of me that was missing is now filled. She understands me, and I can be open with her. Its like in the few words she has said to me I know I can trust her. I hope I can stay with her forever..."

Kagome then whispered in a small voice.... to someone who wasn't there anymore.

"The past three days I have tried to forget you, now I don't have to..."


End file.
